


Mine

by overdose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is secretly possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into the show so I apologize if anything is ooc xD

When a group of girls huddle up and begin whispering at their direction, Tsukishima looks up from his phone.

_Oh no._

_What are they doing?_

He looks at Kageyama, who was nonchalantly looking around.

 _They're staring at him!_ He sucks in a deep breath and taps Kageyama's shoulders. 

"Hm-"

He kisses his lips, eyeing the group of girls. "You should be careful. Girls will try to steal you from me." 

However that kiss only made the girls silently squeal.

 

* * *

 

 _....Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_ Tsukishima squints at an opponent. One of the opposing team's players was giving the  _eye_ to Kageyama. The one when you see someone you like- your heart starts to rapidly beat, a small smile and sweet eyes.

_Only I can look at him like that. He's mine._

And he made sure that team suffered a hardcore lose. 

"You were a bit rough, Kei." Kageyama said.

"So?" Tsukishima spats. "That idiot over there looked at you." 

".....Everyone looks at me." 

"Yeah, but you don't understand. It was in.... that kind of way...." he looks down.

Kageyama chuckles. "What way?"

"When I first confessed." 

He remembered his face.  _Red hot cheeks- chewing on his bottom lip while avoiding eye contact. Yet when Kageyama says his confession too- he can look at him in the eye with a sweet smile._

"He deserved it then." Kageyama kisses his cheeks.

"He did. Besides, you're mine and mine only."

 


End file.
